That One Story
by HetaliaFangirlAru
Summary: A girl can't rule the kingdom! She must be wed. Story is better than summary lets on, I think. PruHunAus, human AU, rated teen for mild language, romance, light(if any) violence. Rating won't likely go up. Updates around once a week.
1. Introduction

In a land not claimed by any particular race, there is civilization. There are human beings there, who live in the chaotic harmony that is the trademark of their kind. They have evolved their society to the point of a religious renaissance, similar in structure to the 16th century English renaissance.

There are multiple kingdoms housing a variety of races. There are several ways for the kingdoms to be named, however most are named after a form of god, goddess, or other deity. The kingdom of Drusevere, named after the protective goddess, is where we will begin this story. The king, Pal Maleter Hedervary, is dying. This would not be much of a problem normally, the king would teach his son how to lead their people and gradually the son would be an effective king. However, the king does not have any sons, but a single daughter. A bright young woman named Elizabeta.

Elizabeta, or Eliza, as people close to her call her, would be smart enough to lead, is definitely strong enough, but tradition calls for a male leader, and she does not have enough influence to convince the king otherwise. She must find a husband, or settle with one that will be provided. Fortunately for her, there's an eligible young royal in the relatively nearby castle of Chitleveres. Will they be wed? Likely. Will they be willing? You'll just have to see.

* * *

Hey there, welcome to the story~. This will be my first multi-chapter story, so I'm sorry for the lame opening. I know exactly where this story will be going, and I don't want to give too much detail in the intro. My goal is to update with at least one chapter every weekend, but I can't make a promise about it. Anyways, I hope you (the viewers) will enjoy this. It will have AusHun and PruHun (no AusPru, sorry shonen ai fans). Obviously this will end in a marriage, who do you guys think she'll pick/should pick? Reviews are nice, but I don't expect many this early. Have a nice day~!


	2. Chapter Uno

I'm almost there. I've been here before. This familiar boulder, the calming sound of that stream. I know this place well, but why can't I remember the name for it? Maybe because it only exists in my mind.

Barefoot and loosely clothed, I walk through the forest path, the cool earth almost tickling my feet. I duck under a branch and sigh, at peace with the world. I'm almost to my favourite portion of this mysterious area, a pleasant river. It's clearer than the waters of my home, and seems to sparkle on bright sunny days like this. It's the best relief from the hot sun that I can feel through the leaves. I'm not fairly dark skinned, more of a light tan, so I try to avoid sunny patches for the most part. They are very comfortable though, so every now and then I walk through one, soaking in the warmth before hiding from the burn.

I have arrived, and it appears I have a bit of company. A few critters are convening nearby, some squirrels. Their lively chatter brings a smile to my face as I climb on top my rock, a large one overlooking the river. It's perfect for me, a bit bigger than I am every which way so I can sleep and not fear falling off. It's a good one to jump off of as well, lifting me up enough so that I can decide how I'd like to land in the water instead of flailing for a few seconds and falling in. The river is pleasantly deep in this section, I imagine about 7 feet.

I only contemplate for a moment before hopping in, sliding quickly and pushing the rock with my arms to propel downwards. I open my eyes underwater, ignoring the slight sting and focusing on controlling my breathing. I know I can last under here for a long time, longer than most people I know. My feet touch the gritty bottom, and I can't help but release a small bubble of laughter from the feeling. The rocks are small and very flat, and the sand underneath is smooth and squishy almost. I bend at the waist and kick carefully behind me, tipping myself so that I can reach my hands to the ground. I'm running out of air, so I know I must go quickly for whatever it is I'm looking for. My hand feels something unusual, a heavier rock than the others, and it closes around it tight. I curve my body to right myself and swim upwards to the surface.

After a few light gasps for oxygen, I study the object in my hand. It's not quite a rock but definitely something from the earth, in a shape I recognize immediately. It's a small metal heart, like a locket. I can't get it to open, even smacking a rock on top of it like an otter with an oyster. I give up and toss it behind my base rock, figuring I'll open it later.

I duck back under again, but this swim is short lived. A... Creature, the likes of which I'd never seen before brushes up against my leg and I can feel it's teeth. I lurch up onto my rock and climb out quickly, heart beating a bit faster. The thing seems to be following me, but I can't make out it's limbs. My forest paradise seems to get a little darker as it comes up on land a few feet in front of me, dark and hairy looking. I try to kick at it, but my foot is caught in the hair. It's pulling me in!

As I desperately reach around for an anchor, my hand finds the locket and clings to it, causing me to slide closer to the water without something to stop me. I'm screaming now, calling on the critters to save me, Father, someone! I roll off the rock back into the water and the creature keeps pulling me down, down into the cold water. I forgot to take a breath before being pulled in, so I am already dizzy from lack of air. I feel I am about to surrender and open my mouth to take a lungful of water when the creature is suddenly in front of me.

…..

**I could never forget the look of such deep sorrow in those eyes.**

* * *

My eyes are scrunched tight and I fight to escape the creature." It's alright now! Nothing can harm you here, girl!" exclaims a warm voice, and I'm held down by two pairs of arms. I stop fighting and open my eyes, eventually calming myself to a normal heartbeat pace. It's not real, I'm safe now, the dream is over. My nanny Miss Charlotte has my legs, and a young girl I don't recognize has my arms by the wrist. When they realize I'm awake and relaxed, they let me go and the girl leaves the room.

" Uhh... Hi there Miss Charlotte, how are you?" I ask, laughing lightly out of embarrassment. She replies with as shrug then leans in, grinning.

" Did you hear about your visitor? That fancy young man from Chitleveres? He's come to visit you~.". My eyes widen and I smile bright. "Really? When is he coming?" I close my eyes and grin, thinking about what I should wear. He's really nice, and I want to impress him so much! I have to get married apparently, and he's the one I want. His dark hair and amethyst eyes give him an unusual air, like a high ranking official. We were friends casually as children, but I was focused on exploring and play fighting, and he was more introverted, preferring to be inside while his officials taught him about politics and developed his sense of culture.

I opened my eyes to the sound of his voice replying " I'm already here... Well it looks like you had a nice rest, how are you doing?" . His eyes moving around my bed and over me. I pulled my blanket up to about my shoulders, face burning. He cleared his throat and backed up a little, standing in the doorway to my room.

" If you'd like, breakfast is supposed to be served soon and I'd enjoy eating with you." His cheeks seemed to be reddening in color,though it might have been my imagination. I nodded and tossed the blanket aside, starting to follow him. His eyebrow raised and he asked " Are you used to walking around in such thin clothing?". I looked down, realizing what he meant, and ran back to bed, covering up again. " I'll meet you out there!" I exclaimed, hiding my head under the blanket until I heard Miss Charlotte chuckle and say " He's gone girl, it's safe to come out and change."

I peeked out for a few seconds then got back out of bed. " Augh, why did I do that Miss Charlotte?! I bet he thinks I'm weird now, and will never marry me!" I slumped into a human ball and sat there, not crying but silently yelling at myself. I felt her hug me and I leaned towards her.

" Hormones, that's why. I wouldn't worry about that, he already knows you're weird." She started cackling quietly as I struggled to escape her hug and regain some dignity. What a great start to our long loving marriage in the works. Not.

* * *

First chapter ho~! So, feedback? I know it's a silly place to leave off at for the first chapter, sorry .w." . Hopefully this is enough to give you(the readers) a feel for my writing style, also hopeful that you like it. Reviews are absolutely loved, even negative ones are okay, as long as it's not " boo you suck! Go die in a whole you waste of flesh!", or something to that extent. Have a pleasant day/night~!


	3. Chapter Zwei

A note about the chapter: for a reference of the dress she wears, [[ cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=4657105]. Sorry it's so girly. .w."

* * *

Thankfully, Miss Charlotte gave me space to decide what to wear and change. I want to impress him, so something other than my usual green dress is a must. However, what should I pick? Most of it is frilly and heavy, in rich colors such as royal blue and blood red. It's all so unusual to me, probably because I don't wear them much. They're nice quality, intended to charm political visitors and if you wear them you seem ladylike and prim. I, on the other hand, prefer simple dresses (or pants, when I can sneak them) so that I can move efficiently outdoors. I love the feels of the tree bark rubbing my leg through the fabric, and my green dress gives me the freedom. I won't be outside today, I can't be free.

With that thought I sigh and focus harder on picking clothing. How surprised would he be if I came out in pants and an open front shirt? Oh, the look on his face would be hilarious! I bet he would fall over in surprise~... Then storm out and find a better lady. No, mustn't act stranger.

I decide finally on a dark purple one, nearly the same shade as his eyes, and dress quickly. I hope he's still there and the food hasn't gotten cold. Tying the front lacing as I walk, I head to the visitor's hall where breakfast is usually served. You could say my home castle is large, most of it open to the public. We have a few halls for various uses, one for meetings concerning the townspeople, one for hosting feasts and celebrations. I wish I could attend one of the meetings as I'm sure I'd learn more about the land outside the castle grounds, but it is restricted to only males above the age of 16. I bet my visitor, the young man waiting for me, could attend and tell me what goes on, but I doubt he's interested in a wife with her nose in politics.

I reached the breakfasting hall and sat in a chair near the edge so that I'm less detected. My officials like to give me a bit of a glare if I stand out. I don't think they like young girls. Fortunately I sat near him. He scooted to a seat closer to me and smiled. I smiled back and looked down to my plate, suddenly realizing I didn't know who I was sitting by.

Well, I did know what he's like, but I couldn't remember his name entirely. This boy who seemed like his brother always called him Roddy, so I'd done the same, but that would be really odd to be named from birth, right?

Fortunately the food gave me time to plan how to get the information. I could ask him straight out, but that might seem rude. I could ask my father or Miss Charlotte, but he would lecture me on the importance of memorizing names, and she would laugh at me. Hmm... He must have a friend I could ask. That's what I'll do! The solution brought a smile to my face, more sincere than the one I gave him.

" You, uh, look happier than earlier. Are you feeling well?" He asked. I nodded and asked him the same. He was happy too, he expressed, though he looked like he had more to say. Thanks to the few times we played together as children I could read his face relatively easily. He doesn't make it easy though. I was going to leave it off at that, but the face he was making was kinda funny, and I was having trouble eating my breakfast without laughing.

I'd finally decided to ask him what else was on his mind when he breathed out and said, quickly, " If you would not mind, my father is holding a celebratory ball and I'd like you to accompany me. We would not have to dance together if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it if you did.". He looked down as if expecting me to laugh at him and decline loudly. His hands were folded in his lap and they looked like they were shaking a little. It made me feel a bit better knowing I wasn't the only one nervous about our impending romance.

I waited for a few seconds to come up with the best way to tell him, eventually reaching over and holding his hand. He looked up, a falsely calm look on his face and worry in his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, causing him to tense up then relax. " I would love to go with you, dancing included." The relieved smile on his face was one of the first genuine smiles I'd seen on him in awhile, and it made him appear boyishly cute.

" Great! Thank you very much, I can't wait to see you there. It begins at around sunset, and ends … late. There isn't anything necessary to bring, though you are expected to look nice. Which-" he paused and gestured at the dress "- seems not to be a problem.". I could feel a rush of blood to my cheeks and rubbed them to get it to fade away. I mumbled a thanks and looked over where my plate was. A servant had removed it, so I couldn't distract myself from the growing awkwardness between him and I.

He seemed to feel it too, because he cleared his throat and stood, saying he had to leave to help prepare for the celebration. I wished him farewell and he left, saying something to Miss Charlotte on the way to the exit. I didn't care much for the gleam in her eyes as she turned to look at me. It was too much like a child who spotted a freshly prepared cake just barely out of reach.

Leaving the hall to return to my room, I noticed my father in one of the private rooms closer to the public region. I entered, not exactly sure what to say to him. It would be a complete and utter lie to say I did not get along with him, as it would be a lie to say I didn't fear him a little. He was in such control of my future, and although he didn't flaunt the power at me, he did occasionally give me a look that clearly stated 'You have no say in your future, whether you like it or not.' . Still, I enjoyed talking to him.

" Father, I have a silly question... Uhm... Are you busy?". I stood with my hands behind my back, hands playing with each other nervously. He turned to face me, his short dark hair giving the impression of youth. In reality, he should have long grey hair, but he cut off his ponytail long ago and hired painters to paint his hair a dark color so he didn't seem old and frail. The things men do out of pride never fail to entertain me.

He had a calm look on his face, with something like sadness mixed in. "What is it, little one?".

"W-well, although I've known him for a long time, I am not exactly certain of my suitor's name. Would you mind enlightening me, father?". My hands clenched to each other tight, as if to ward off his anger somehow.

He had a neutral expression for a few seconds, saying " You don't... Know his name...?". I nodded and frowned, worried for the lecture that would begin any minute.

I flinched when I heard his laugh, not boisterous however loud enough to make me feel even more foolish. It ended quickly, but he was smiling. " His name is Roderich Edelstein, his father is named Werner Edelstein, and if all goes well, you will be Elizabeta Edelstein.". That fact rises a blush back to my face, and I don't bother rubbing it away. I nod and thank him, turning to head out.

"Eliza, wait." I stop and turn halfways to look at him. "Tonight is very important, and will likely be stressful for you. Although I have all my hopes resting on it going well, I would like you to know that I will love you as my blood child even if you fail. You may go now."

I hurried out to hide in my room, the bittersweet tears still flowing. That was the most affection he has shown me since Mother left us. I will do my best to earn Roderich's ring.

* * *

Augh this chapter, sorry XD. I meant it to come out better. I'll likely change it when I'm not sneaking on (aka, the weekend). Anyways, the next chapter will be better, a bit longer I think, and will include the intro of a certain Prussian. Thanks to the reviewers! I'm thankful for the advice, hopefully I'll get better in the upcoming chapters. A twist is coming ;3. Have a nice day, see ya'll soon updatewise!


	4. Chapter Trois

There's so much to do, my mind feels ready to explode. Someone gave Miss Charlotte instructions to 'clean me up' apparently before I leave, and she's taken it quite literally. Normally I rinse, use the soap, dry my hair and go, but sadly not this time. There's no escaping Miss Charlotte.

When she was done scrubbing me raw, she sat me down and started to try and brush my hair out. Between the odd scent of the perfumes rubbed into my skin, the sharp yet small pain of the brush in my rat's nest on my head, and the anxiety of whatever I would be forced to wear, I started to wonder why exactly I was doing this. He already knows I like him I bet, I think he likes me, why do I have to endure this to see him again?

Miss Charlotte's answer to that was a laugh at first, then the explanation. "Have you seen those paintings of people waltzing? They all look so decadent and proper, right? How amazing would it be if your beauty inspired a painter to create a piece with you and your loverboy? That would certainly seal you two's marriage, people in generations past our lives and deaths would assume you're either a married or soon to be married couple, and it makes a much better story that the couple are in love than accidental dance partners. Plus, he seemed happy about how you looked this morning, imagine his reaction to see you now!"

I looked down slightly at my underclothes and lack of shoes. "Well, he might believe I really do walk around in 'thin' clothing all the time.". She gave me a light-hearted smack on the side of my head and laughed more. "Oh, if he saw you right now, you both would be redder than a nightwalker's lips~."

" Miss Charlotte!" I gasped, that darned blush returning to my face, feeling warmer than last time. I really wish I could control that thing better, maybe put a layer of paint the same tint as my natural skin so that it would be impossible to tell. " Th-that is not nice! I'll just stay home under my blankets, thank you very much. He can find a better girl to dance with!"

The gentle but authoritative tug on my hair prevented me from getting up. "Oh now, don't you even think about it! I've put too much time into making you look nice for you to go mess it up in bed. Unless of course..." -She paused for dramatic effect- " Unless you plan to cement the marriage with children~."

I tried to stifle a response, but it failed, causing an odd squeaky sound. " That's it! I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night!". I crossed my arms to regain dignity.

She hugged my head and smiled against my cheek. "Lighten up little one. Those comments will be made often tonight, mostly by adults, so you need to prepare emotionally for it. Come on, let's try and fit you into something special.".

* * *

A couple hours later and I was on my way to meet him, nervous as possible. The clothing was poofy and kinda heavy, and far too feminine for my tastes. Sure, a little part of my loved the classically huge skirt and the swishy sound it made as I moved around, but that part was small.

In a relatively plain carriage we rode over to the castle Chitleveres, feeling every bump in the ground in between there and home. Miss Charlotte sits beside me, patting my hair and my dress, mumbling something about ' she would have loved to see you like this' and 'oh, my little Eliza'. I had my eyes closed, counting the seconds it takes to get to the other castle. I already lost count twice.

When we finally arrived I was jittery with nerves, shaking slightly but evidently noticeably. Miss Charlotte exited with me, carrying a case I didn't notice before. I don't know why, but that made me even more nervous. My father exited the seat beside the driver, looking frazzled but not angry. He came over and hugged me, pulling me aside to talk as a servant came to us and talked with Miss Charlotte.

" I know this might be a bit frightening, but you will be okay, I have faith in you. If you feel uncomfortable you can always ask around for a horse to borrow to get home. It would be a shame to destroy the dress, but it's better than destroying you.". He kissed my forehead and moved back, studying my face as if he'd never see it again. There was a shine of tears in his eyes, and I started to believe I would never see him again, too. I hugged onto him tight, not long armed enough to reach all the way around. He patted my back, trying his best to avoid touching my hair.

" Now go in there and show them how good of a lady you can be."

With that he left, and my heart ached. I knew I would see him again soon enough, after the party, but something still hurt.

When he walked away Miss Charlotte grabbed my wrist not entirely gently and lead me toward the celebrations. Entering the castle she handed the case to the servant she was talking to, a sad smile and a wave for me, and then she was gone. Now I knew something was up, but there was no telling what it could be.

" E-Elizabeta?" I looked up, hearing my name. There he was, Roderich, looking amazing as ever. I'd thought he dressed nicely for his visit earlier, but that was nothing. There were so many buttons and laces and trims I almost couldn't tell that there was a person inside, rather than it being a very odd pillow. It suited him well, the ultramarine scheme of his clothes made his eyes look bright and lively. I think it was much more than a coincidence that our clothing matched nearly perfectly.

I smiled up at him immediately, coming close to meet him halfway through a grand hallway. He took my hand politely and kissed my cheek, a bit more loving than I'm used to. I kissed his back and his warm smile seemed even warmer. He walked with me to the ballroom, seemingly anticipating that I would grab tight to his arm and gasp.

There were so many people! All colors of the rainbow, from the palest pink and deepest burgundy, to lavender and violet. So many frills and such ornate hair! The movement of the room was almost sporadic, as people searched for their friends and others.

I noticed a few people with white hair and figured they were wigs, until one of them came up to us. It was a young man, he looked around our age in body, though his reddish eyes seemed much more tired than a youth's should be. His quirky grin got bigger as he came closer, and I had to stop Roderich from walking straight into him.

" Ach, careful young prince, I know I'm not a high ranking official, but I'm still here!" The young man exclaimed, his hands up in an innocent gesture. He looked at Roderich's face for a few moments as Roddy started trying to apologize in the most polite way he could think of, then the boy looked at me. There was something in his eyes, almost a gleam, that both worried me and made me want to talk to him more. " What's your name, miss?" He asked, trying to take my hand (presumably to kiss the knuckles) but frowning when he saw it occupied.

" My name is Elizabeta, though most people call me Eliza. And yours?" I tried to seem less than interested but something about him was interesting, and I wanted badly to find out what it was.

" I'm known as Gil to my friends, would you like to be one~?"

I laughed and nodded, smiling. "Thank you Gil for the offer." I looked up, still smiling, about to introduce Roderich when I noticed he wasn't beside me anymore. I turned around, worried that I could be so distracted I wouldn't notice him leaving me, and saw him. Dancing with some other lady, it appeared, though he kept looking over at Gil and I with what seemed to be a glare. I turned back to Gil, about to apologize for my rudeness and leave him, when I noticed his expression. It was a weird mix of amusement and anger I think, though he changed it as soon as he realized I turned around.

" Well that's a bit rude of him, leaving such a lovely lady friend by herself with a stranger. Would you like to dance with me, for a short amount of time?" His curious smile was smaller than before, but his eyes still looked amused.

I wondered what he meant about why it would be a short time, but agreed, pushing it out of my focus. He took my hand, leading me a little distance from Roderich, and we started to dance.

* * *

Hehe, Prussia. I'm sorry if he's uncharacteristically sociable right now, he's be back to his usual... Awesome self a chapter or two later. *shot for overused meme*.

Thanks for reviews~! Especially SoulMistress12, you rock! Much loves~.

So, wonder what the secretive case-thing is about, or why Prussia/Gil is being so polite? The first question will be answered soon~.

Oh, and I forgot to mention in the earlier chapters, the characters names, designs and personalities aren't mine. I do not own Hetalia or anything associated with it, such as the company Funimation. The names of the castles are based off the original characters this story was written for, and the story it's self came from my mind a couple years ago.

Enjoy hopefully, review maybe? Have a nice day, definitely!


	5. Chapter Quattro

Swaying a bit here, shifting a bit there. The music was warm, it felt like a blanket of sound. The performers, native to the castle, were playing an interesting waltz. I had difficulty focusing on it though thanks to the stranger moving with me. I didn't want to stare up at him, but every few seconds I'd look up. His jaw was so strong, I doubt he was ever mistaken for a girl. A few glances later and I started to memorize his face. His eyes were the most unusual shade of red, with the darker parts being similar in color to wine, and the highlighted parts like a robin's feathers. His lashes weren't very long, but they still had a fragile look to them. It was a little endearing...

With that thought I forgot to look away, and he caught me. " Hehe, I know I look awesomer than the one you came in with, but you'll get me in trouble with those stares."

I felt my face heat up immediately. " I-I, uh, I was looking up at the decorations. Aren't they lovely?" I laughed awkwardly to try and sound casual. The look on his face told me he didn't believe me.

" Mhn, what do you like especially about them?" He asked, leaning slightly over me to block my view of the ceiling. All I could see were his bright eyes and quirked up smile. I stuttered for a moment, trying to come up with an intelligent answer, when I felt someone pull me away by the shoulder and hold me tight.

" I would appreciate it if you did not try to seduce my date,sir. There are plenty of eligible women you can romance if you so choose." His face was very stern, and his grip was a little too tight. I didn't say anything though, I didn't want his anger to be taken out on me.

" Well, if you don't want her to be hit on, don't ditch her with another man. Do you blame me? She's quite interesting." His smile had turned to a smirk, and that seemed to make Roderich even angrier. "I did not ditch her, I was merely trying to be a good host.". He closed his arms even tighter, seeming to forget that I was in them. I started trying to get his attention so he would stop but all the sounds were muffled and small. 'He's going to kill me if he's not careful' I thought, feeling a bit dizzy. I think Gil noticed and pointed it out to him. I saw a face with purple eyes directly in front of me, eyebrows scrunched together in worry. I started to say "It's alright, I'll be okay" but my mouth was dry. It was too warm suddenly. I needed to escape.

I tried to back away from him, but he held onto my hands. It was fortunate, because my vision was blurred, kind of how I imagine someone who's drunk or needs glasses but doesn't have them on sees. I was suddenly aware of all the people around me, crowding me in back towards Roderich. He was speaking but I could not understand what he was saying. It had a tone of worry and I just nodded, hoping it was the right response to his words. That was a mistake though, because the head movement brought on a headache stronger than any I'd felt before. I closed my eyes and heard a shout from a familiar voice, and I could almost swear I had the sensation of falling, but I don't remember landing.

* * *

_How did I get here? Why am I in a group of people, their bodies hot from the layers they wore. Where's Mrs. Charlotte? She can help me figure out what's wrong. She's so kind, and so wise. I bet she could ease the ache. Where is she? Well, I can't find out in this darkness. Why is it so dark? It feels like I'm in a bed. That's so weird, I remember there was dancing people and Roderich and that strange man. I remember being held too tight, not being able to breathe. Then... This. How did I get here? _

* * *

I opened my eyes, blinking because there was a light on. I moved to rub them to help wake up, and realized I was in a bed under covers. I lifted up the cover to see that I was changed out of my ballroom clothes into pajamas. Not knowing who changed me, I ducked under the cover to the coolness to wait for my blush to fade away. I'm not in my clothes, someone changed me! I really hope it was a female servant... What if it was Roderich? Or even that Gil guy?! No, that would never have been allowed... Still, someone changed me.

I peeked my head back out to see Roderich talking to a servant girl and the case from earlier near the door. They finished their conversation and he turned around to face the bed, smiling lightly. He laughed and told me "I'm glad you're awake, we weren't sure what happened to cause you to pass out. It seemed to be some sort of claustrophobic problem. I'm sorry if I was holding you too tightly, I promise not to be so impolite again." By the time he finished talking he was sitting on the bed beside me, looking at me earnestly. I nodded and replied "Yes, I think that's what happened. Uh, just wondering, why am I in pajamas in bed? And who dressed me?".

" The young lady Veronica is the one who dressed you, and you're in bed because you were tired, silly. Don't you remember the case of clothing your personal servant brought?" His smile was nice enough to normally warm my heart and face, but I just felt cold. ' So that's why the case was passed around behind my back. She was planning a sleepover this whole time!' "I-I see... Thank you so much for letting me use a guest room, I hadn't been told I would be staying the night." I tried to smile brightly but I think it came out a bit scared looking.

His smile fell a bit. " You didn't know? I'm sorry for the surprise... Also, this isn't a guest room, it's mine."

"Yours? If I'm sleeping in your bed though, where will you sleep?" I sat up in the bed, feeling slightly concerned but I wasn't sure why. It didn't dawn on me...

He chuckled awkwardly and answered "Well, I was planning to sleep in this bed as well..." His face was getting reddish, and he was looking away, pretending to be intently interested in the pillows. It was a good thing, he couldn't see the combination embarrassment and horror that was no doubt showing on mine. "I-I can't sleep with you, that would be improper!"- I felt a shuffling on his side of the bed but was looking down at my lap trying to focus on all the reasons it was wrong-" Not that I'm saying I hate you or would have a big problem with us being in the same bed, but it would be bad if we were to snuggle, I mean what if something bad hap-". He cut me off with a kiss, one of our first. I would have been more annoyed if it weren't such a pleasant feeling. He wasn't too harsh but he was firm, closer than he'd been a few seconds ago.

He started to lean forward, causing me to be laid back. I didn't know why he would do that at first until I felt a hand, his, near my hip. "Mnn!" I jerked my head back and tried to push him off me, though when he heard the sound I made he already started backing off.

"I-I'm so sorry, I thought you were willing..." He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. I scooted away and got off the bed, walking over to the window in hopes of the air escaping in to cool me off. I sat with my back to the window, facing him. " I'm not willing to do that yet, it would be a bit too mature for me... It's not that, it's just... Augh. I'm not ready-"

Suddenly hands. Hands at my waist, moving me up and swinging me a bit until I was leaned forward yet off the ground. An arm held onto me tight, squeezing the air out of me that was supposed to be a scream. Scratching and biting didn't help, the arm had long sleeves of a heavy enough material to shield in case of attack.

I couldn't see who was holding me, but I could tell it was a man by the general shape of the arms and the loud laughter. I could kind of see Roderich's face, it was full of anger. He said something that I couldn't hear but sounded like my name, so I said his back and tried to reach for him, hoping that somehow he could pull me free. A hand, I'm assuming the strange man's other hand, covered my mouth, positioning the fingers into a wall that made it too difficult to bite.

" I'll take good care of her, I promise~" Came from the stranger, and I felt the man shift toward the window, which he had quietly opened it seemed. I kicked my feet a little and felt nothing but cold night air. We couldn't back up more, not without falling out the window!

That seemed to be exactly his plan. He took the hand off my mouth long enough to make a gesture to Roderich, then he jumped backwards out of the window into the open space behind us. Inable to find a way to save myself, I had no choice but to fall away from a face I'd grown very fond of and towards the night with a face I've yet to see.

* * *

Wooo~. Sorry it took so long in comparison to the other chapters to update to this one, I've been busy with school. Anyways, DUNDUNDUN. I wonder who the kidnapper is~. Heheh.

*Note* There were a few words missing in the italicized section, it's been fixed now. Sorry! Also sorry about the fail-ish AusHun part at the end. Merp.

Again, disclaimer, I do not own the characters' names, appearances and mannerisms, nor do I own the show/webcomic they're referencing. If I did there'd be more solid pairings and more accurate history portrayals~ lawl. Anyways, please enjoy/have enjoyed or not, it's your choice. Comments are appreciated~. Much love to all you Hetalia fans(and others as well), and have a nice day~!


	6. Chapter пять

As we fell, he moved his hand off my mouth. I was certainly not going down silently! I started screaming and didn't stop until we landed, which was oddly not painful. I couldn't tell why at first, but when I looked up I noticed he had turned himself to land on bottom instead of side by side. Though normally I'd be thankful to him for that politeness, I was pretty frustrated at him.

" E-Excuse me, but what in all possible hells are you doing?!" I moved off him quickly and stood, backing away. "Why are you doing this?" I could tell my voice was getting too high pitched to sound as mature and angry as I wanted, but I couldn't help it.

He was still on the ground, smirking a bit. " No help up after I saved you? How ladylike." He hopped up, dusting off his clothes and walking closer slowly. " What I was thinking, well you seemed like you needed someone to save you earlier, and I couldn't do anything then. Why I'm doing this is not your place to know." He still had that rude smirk on his face, but his eyes hardened, at least for a good minute. I wish I knew what that was... Oh well, I don't really care. He was nice and all earlier, but he interrupted our romantic moment! What was left of it, anyways.

" Alright, well, thank you for trying to help me, but I didn't need to be saved now. I would appreciate it if you returned me to my room and continued on your way." Looking down at my nightgown, amazingly not ripped, I started to feel tired. It was pretty late out, ya'know. The sun went down a few hours ago. My vision was mostly alright, though every few seconds I could see little sparkles. They went away if I focused on them.

"Ahh, see that's a problem. I'm not telling you the exact reason, but you're coming with me. Plus, you don't look like you could handle a trip back up. If you sit here, I can grab some clothes for you, and then we're off." He held onto my arm and my hand and gently ushered me into a seated position on the ground. If I wasn't so sleepy I would have fought, but... Nah.

It felt like it happened between two blinks, but it must have been a few minutes when he returned. He had a case, the one I had arrived with. He paused to look at me for a couple seconds then leaned down and picked me up by the waist. It was probably easier to carry me that way, but I wasn't okay with his hand there. "Hey... Can you put me down? I can walk myself... This is undignified..." He just laughed. " When you can complete a sentence without that sleepy pause, sure. I don't want to lose you along the way, that would be too much trouble."

There were so many things I wanted to say in response, most of them witty, but the darkness got to me and I could feel myself drifting away.

* * *

_I'm in that place again, so familiar. Yet so different. Something was wrong, I could feel it. Instead of walking through the forest pleasantly enjoying the feeling, I was trying to run in heavy boots of lead. Something was up ahead, and I had to see it, no matter how much my conscience was telling me otherwise._

_I finally reached the little river, and the sight is stunning. I literally can't breathe. The river is darker, not the bright red of story tales, but a deep reddish brown. The source of the discoloring was up ahead. All those animals, oh my goodness. That squirrel, it's family, the rabbits, deer, wild dogs even. All were at the head of the river, near where the beavers were always building their dam. Except there were no beavers, only furry little bodies darkened with blood._

_'Tears are running down my face, and the heat building up forces me to take a breath. I regret it immediately, the scent of blood and dead animal strong. Holding back the bile in my throat just barely, I come closer to investigate. The bodies were all injured in the same way, it looks like some sort of wire covered in barbs was wrapped tightly around them until the blood could not run anymore._

_Something in there moved, alive maybe. I rush forward to see if I can save it. This being,animal in body yet human in emotion, looked at me. I saw it's eyes as the light of life left it. I reached for the body to see what caused such harm._

_Wrapped around it's neck and upper body is a chain, and on that chain, the small metal heart-locket from before. Fear fills me and I turn from the bodies, unable to handle seeing them any longer. That was a big mistake. Those eyes that were full of sorrow last I saw them are now glazed with malice. Those eyes are the last thing I see before darkness envelops me again._

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but I remember waking up. My face was wet and I was still being carried. At least I had an explanation for the second problem. "Uhm, hello? Where are we-" I hadn't opened my eyes til just now, but I should have felt the shift in weight. Instead of being slung over his shoulder, at some point he moved me so that I was curled up in his arms. It was warm and comforting, I wanted to feel safe more than ever thanks to that dream. Ignoring the fact that I don't know Gil very well, nor wished to before I slept, I tucked my head down and snuggled in against him.

That let him know that I was awake, but he didn't say anything. After some minutes of silence I looked up, and he looked down. "Are you feeling better? Your eyes started crying in your sleep, and I don't know how to help you in your dreams." He had a concerned look on his face, it truly looked like he was worried for me. Why did it give me a warmer feeling inside?

" I-I'm alright, it was just a nightmare. These things do happen." He slowed down and I thought he was going to put me down. " I, uh, am still feeling weak. It is very kind of you to carry me." I buried my face so he wouldn't see how red it got.

I could tell from his tone he was smirking. " It's okay, I know it's because of my awesome comfortable upper body, you can't help wanting to lean against it~."

Okay, I'm good on the snuggling. I leaned away from him, quickly forcing him to put me down. I caught up with his pace easily and we continued on, through the inter-castle forests, with the sun warming the top of our heads.

* * *

Sorry for such a depressing image of a dream~! It all has meaning, don't worry~. Well, we're onto the main part~ hehe. I guess this is about 1/3 of the way through my plans for this story. Hope it's good so far!

Disclaimer, I don't own the show/webcomic Axis Powers /Hetalia/ World Series nor the names of the characters.

There's a couple references to things, stuff that's entirely unrelated to Hetalia at all. ' Heavy boots of lead' is a line in the song Iron Man (it's been stuck in my head, sorry) and 'These things do happen' is what upset the diva girl (Carlotta? I don't care, she was a betch) in The Phantom of the Opera. Again, totally unrelated, but they're there haha.

So, review maybe? If there's something you dislike, tell me! XD It's the best way to get a decently long successful fanfic, feedback.


	7. Chapter Six and a half

He wasn't very interested in conversation as we walked. Short answers while constantly looking away made me think that he was upset, but I hadn't done anything to upset him. I think.

" Are you alright? You've been very quiet..." I didn't expect a reply, and it took him a few seconds to come up with one.

"Why do you like him so much?"

I stopped, surprised by the topic. " Who, Roderich?". He laughed and answered "Well, do you like someone else?". He grinned and leaned closer. " I bet you like big strong guys, who can manage their property well and are smart and stuff. Sure, that spectacled jerk is smart, but he's such a wimp! I don't see how someone like you could be attracted to someone like him." He was still smiling, but it wasn't a happy or mischievous smile, more of a sad smile like when you remember your first love who didn't love you back.

" I, uh... He is smart, very smart! He can be tough, too. When I'm uncertain, he knows what to do and can help me with it. If we're wed, our kingdoms will be united and he will manage my defensive soldiers. I believe he will be a great leader."

He gave me a tired expression and laughed dryly. " So you like his description, what about him? There's always a soul inside a suit of armour, a personality behind a mask. Do you know how he rules his people or how he would want your children to be raised? Assuming he's willing to do the act to conceive them." I looked away, not out of annoyance with Gil but because the idea of him and I together in that way still made me blush, even knowing we are meant to do it someday, were going to do it possibly yesterday. He seems to take it as a sign I'm mad at him though, and sighs.

" Look, I'm sorry. I should be more sympathetic I guess. I know you don't have much of a say in this, so you have to make due with what you've got. I just don't see why it's him, there's some better options out there." He shifted and kept up a straight stare away from me.

" Wh-what, are you volunteering?" I laughed nervously. " Hey, how is it you know him so well, or rather, have such a strong opinion of him? I've been raised in this same general area my whole life, as has he, and I've never met you before yesterday. I didn't think he did, either." I looked at him suspiciously.

He cleared his throat. " I don't need to tell you about that right now. In fact, I won't. Whether or not I'm volunteering doesn't matter, you're dead set on him." There was a little bitterness to his voice that surprised me. What does this stranger care? "If you're done with the awkward questions, we're approaching the town we'll be staying in."

I looked up and sighed lightly. It looked like a cozy little town, one of those off the well-known path where all the members of the community know each other decently and everyone's in each other's business. In a loving way.

This is supposed to be my new home? Alright. I guess.

* * *

Ahh sorry it took so long! I'm in my last year of high school, and it seems the teachers are giving us plenty of essays to remember them by. I currently hate ancient Romans and dislike the ancient Greeks thanks to essays and Art History and stuff. Anyways, enough about me, this chapter isn't complete. That's why it's got a different title type than the past chapters. I dunno if anyone noticed, but I was trying to make every title in a different language. I'm lazy though, so they'll mostly be in English from now on, with the exception of random Spanish or something.

Ehehe awkward moments. So much easier to know what to reply when it's not you getting embarrassed.

****Anyways(again), I'll have the second half up soon, probably on Sunday or possibly tomorrow(unlikely).** Thanks for keeping up with my derpy story thus far! :D **Have a nice day~. Reviews are loved ( so so loved). Any input is useful~.


	8. Chapter Six and the other half

A/N: This chapter(half) is from Roderich/Austria's POV.

* * *

Gone. She's gone. It takes a few minutes to register. When it does, I still do not move. What do I do? I hear a scream, is that hers?

I only have a small time to wonder why this weird stranger has kidnapped her when he appears again, a determined look on his face.

"Hey, where's her stuff? I doubt you'd let someone into your room without knowing exactly how much privacy they're invading." He hopped through the window and began to snoop about, opening bags and containers.

" Excuse me, but do you have any clue what you are doing?! I will not tell you where her belongings are, and I demand that you return her to this room!" I stood and walked over to him, intending to stop him. He simply slapped my hands away and snorted.

" Wow, what's up with you two and this room? Nope, she's not coming back anytime soon. Sucks, huh?" He flashed me a grin, walked past me, and picked up the case that was hers. " This one doesn't fit the room, it's hers, right?" Apparently the look on my face confirmed his thought because his grinning deepened and he walked back over to the window.

Inable to stop him any better way, I asked "Why are you doing this? I don't even know you, sir. I know you don't know her." He laughed, a laugh without happiness.

"I thought you'd figured it out by now, you used to be smart. Ah well, it's probably better you haven't remembered yet. Bye, have a good life!" With that he winked and jumped out again, her belongings in his hand. I rushed to the window and watched him drop. He landed on something that looked like hay, then stopped. He moved around for a few seconds, then picked something up. It didn't look like anything significant at first, but then it became obvious: a sleeping female form, ghostly looking from the white nightgown. He was carrying her off, like some sort of pirate.

Instead of jumping into the night after them, I left the room to talk to my father. He wasn't exactly pleased at the news. He decided we would go after them in the morning, because if the man moved at night like he was currently doing, then he must rest in the day. I made myself satisfied with that answer, as I've done many times before, and returned to my room.

Laying back down, I couldn't help but feel lonely. She was so close, so soft and warm, and I went too far. If I hadn't scared her and caused her to move out of my reach, I could have saved her. If I had behaved better... If she was more attracted. So many ifs, but only one truth, a truth that kept me awake through the night.

* * *

He rose early, alerting the men of our castle that the maiden Elizabeta had been taken. The men were rightly angry, and a few gave me sharp expressions. 'Why weren't you there? Do you even deserve her?' those eyes seemed to say, and the clamping feeling in my chest clamped tighter. I've heard the poets describe it as a 'heart's tug'. It is a lot more like a lung of the soon to be deceased, in that it shrivels and makes it hard to breathe.

Finally we set out, horseback for most. Whether we will truly find her, or whether she is gone and he has won, I will not give up.

* * *

Sorry it was so long for such a short chapter! Ack. Had essays and stupid drama and junk. Glad it's mostly over haha, more free time~. This chapter is actually supposed to be happening at the times of chapter 5 and 6(1/2). Anything unclear, let me know, because I'm pretty sure this makes no sense lols. Anyhoo, as usual, reviews are very much wanted, though normal views are okay too~. ( You can see how many times your story has been viewed, this was, like, 327 last I checked.). Have a great day/night!


	9. Chapter Seven

I studied the town for a few more minutes as we approached. When we reached an archway that seemed to represent a border between the town and the forest, Gil started talking casually.

" Welcome to Domum. We're going to be staying in my house, which is much farther back, but first I need to talk to my friend in the marketplace." He was looking at a small area with baskets of fruit and other things, such as clothing and livestock, and close to 20 vendors. He walked up to a middle-aged woman and exclaimed " Rosa! How are you?". The woman in general jumped at his loud voice but smiled broadly when she saw him.

" Giiiilbert! I'm doing well, how is my little Prusiano doing~?" She hugged him tight and laughed a pleasantly warm laugh. Her eyes caught me, an emerald green a bit stronger than mine, and she leaned back from him, a grin on her face and a gleam in her eye. " Ohhh, bringing around the young ladies again? Careful, my husband might steal them away with his charm~." Nearly as soon as she said that there was a shout from close behind her. A flash of blonde hair and suddenly Gil ( Gilbert, I guess) was on the ground.

I lurched forward to save him, but stopped myself a couple steps away. Rather than being mauled to death by either an angry husband or jealous ex lover, which I wouldn't have been pleased about, he was being mauled with love by an adult man with stubbly facial hair and a weird voice.

" GIIIIIIIIL~! Where have you been, my friend?! It feels like it's been five months! I missed youuuuu!" The strange man kept rubbing his face all over Gilbert and trying to hug him tightly.

" Calm down, sheesh! It's only been a couple days since I left town, I haven't been on a crusade or anything. Well, sorta." He laughed an odd hissing laugh, probably from lack of air from the blonde on him, then his face grew serious. " Hey, have you guys been taking care of my little guy for me?".

Little guy? Could he possibly have a son?

The blonde man replied "Ah yes, we have kept Gilbird safe, do not worry~." At first it sounded like he said 'GIlbert safe', so I continued to think he had a child (I don't know why it bothered me but it did) until Rosa came over with a small yellow chick in her hand. It gave a little 'tweet' and Gil sprung up, knocking the blonde to the ground, and grinned happily. She carefully placed the bird in his hands and he nuzzled it affectionately.

The blonde man stood, laughing, then walked over to me smoothly, a light smile on his face. " Hey there young lady, how is it a beautiful soul such as yours is tied to a reckless soul such as his?" He asked, smooth as his walk. I stumbled for an answer, trying to calm the bloodrush to my cheeks.

" I, uh, I'm not with him! M-my, I've been taken from a bedroom I was in!" I decided if I told them that he kidnapped me, maybe I could be saved and returned. Back with Roderich.

His brows furrowed in concern and he leaned forward, face very near to mine. " Ohh, you poor young lady! He has taken you from your bedroom, a location of great personal importance, no doubt interrupting some sort of plans you had in there, right?" His smile got less friendly and a little creepy, and I could feel my face heat up again, but not from memory of what went on in there, or the politeness of this blonde man. He was too close, body giving off heat. One hand was on my back, the other on my shoulder. He leaned forward even closer, until all I saw was him looming over me, smirking. " That's it, right? If you're willing to do things in a bedroom that are best uninterrupted, I'm willing-"

I didn't let him finish that offer. My knee had jerked up between his legs, and I watched that slick smirk wipe off his face immediately and be replaced by a combination of pain, disbelief, and rejection. I pushed carefully on his shoulders and he fell backwards, curling up into a human ball.

I glared at him and felt feminine arms wrap around me. For a second I was worried Rosa would attack me, this man was her husband, right? Then I realized the arms around me were shaking with laughter, not fury, and the pleasant laugh had filled the air, along with Gilbert's.

She let go of me then crouched down beside her moaning husband, kissing his forehead. "You should know by now to watch for the knees. Plus, you didn't even tell her your name~. Six out of ten, I'd say." She stood and smiled warmly at me. "I'm sorry you had to do that, he's normally quite polite but when he sees a pretty young lady he can't help himself~." She giggled at my expression. " By the way, his name is Francis, and he is my husband. When he recovers he'll probably introduce himself in full detail."

She walked over to Gilbert, who was laughing still, and kissed his cheek. "It's nice to see you again, little guy. She seems like a good one, don't make her mad~." He nodded and she went back to minding the store, smiling at patrons who were trying to avoid Francis, who was still on the ground. "The poor man, he's suffering a terrible cramp from the flu. Keep your children and young adults away from him for your safety, please~."

Gilbert strode over to me and took my hand, gently pulling me away. I noticed some bags he was balancing in his arm ( the chick had roosted on his head, it was so cute!) but thought nothing unusual of them. " Ready to head home?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

" Sure, Gilbert" I answered laughing. He gave me a funny look and sighed, shaking his head but not letting go of my hand.

* * *

Quick update for the win~. Hehe, just saying, Rosa is meant to be fem!Spain. I realize that's probably not the fanon name for her, probably not canon either, but I don't care~. Of course, Francis is France. I couldn't decide between Spamano or Frain but I want all the bad touch trio in there~.Anyways, hope you enjoyed, reviews are loved and will be rewarded when I figure out how. Have a good day/night, and happy Halloween! :D


	10. Chapter Eight

A/N: I realize that almost all the human names for the countries have last names, but I didn't feel like deciding which last names stuck where so I'm just using their first names, and what seems to be the acceptable nyotalia names. Also, some might be spelled differently, like Felix instead of Feliks. I'll specify who's who at the end of this chapter.

* * *

He was chattering about various people in the town and I aimed to keep up. Rosa and Francis have a son and a daughter, Lovino and Ramona, there's a young man named Eduard who is the town's blacksmith, he likes a girl known as Kat, who has a couple of younger siblings, a boy and a girl Gilbert doesn't know well. There's some couples, sometimes two men, like Toris from the East and a local named Felix, a man and a woman like Peter and Michelle, a cute young couple, and sometimes two women, like Lily and Vera. I almost had a map in my head of various couples. There's still a lot of unspoken for people romantically, such as Gilbert's friend Mattias. That guy has a few people he's 'after' though,according to Gil. Small town romance is so ridiculous.

I didn't notice where we were going. Honestly, I stopped thinking Roderich was going to save me. I mean, we didn't know each other that well. I really liked him, but he was so chill most of the time. I don't mind if a person is quiet, but he was just so darn shy. Except in the bedroom. I know thinking about this makes my face change back to a bright red color, but I have to address it at some point, why not now? He was sweet at first and when he apologized, but in between... That was a little scary. I've been around boys a lot, I was raised not very far away from the young men of my castle ( probably because Father knew I was stronger than them and would never fall for any of them) but I wasn't used to that expression. I felt like a rabbit while he was a snake. My heart had been pounding, my face had felt so hot, and him being there, although scary, felt kind of right, like we were meant to do that.

I wonder what would have happened if Gilbert didn't kidnap me. Would Roderich have backed off for the night, or would he have waited until I was sleepier and less likelier to reject him? Most people don't know, but I get really cuddly at night. The woman I talked to about it said it was something to do with losing my mother, I would seek for a suitable warm body in my sleep who would comfort me like she did when I was very little. It's not that I don't agree with some of that counsel, but it makes me sound like a needy child. I can take care of myself, I need no man or woman.

If I were still there, would there be another party today and tonight? Maybe they would have moved my belongings into the castle Chitleveres while I slept. I wouldn't put it past Mrs. Charlotte... I miss her so much. I miss her, Father, all the people of my castle. From my home...

My thoughts must have registered on my face, because Gil asked "Are you alright, there? I know a new home must be a weird thought, especially if you've grown up in one castle for your whole life."

I looked up, knowing I had a couple tears on my cheeks. He backed up a little, frowning. "Uh, uhm, there there? It will be okay...?" His clueless but worried look made me laugh a little, snuffling. He sighed and came closer, hugging me. His bird fluttered off his head to nuzzle my ear, making me laugh more.

" I'll be okay, I just really miss my home. Well, my home, my personal servant Mrs. Charlotte, my father..." I almost said Roderich, but couldn't bring myself to say his name, feeling torn between an awkward crush, maybe love, and resentment for being in my mind so much. I know Gil knew what I was going to say by the type of frown he had now. It was a bitter hate he had, and I wanted to know why.

" Your future would-be husband too, huh?" The sharp tone of his voice hurt for some reason. " You wish you were back in that room, right? About to commit the act reserved for newlyweds. You know, even if he seems smart, if he seems to know everything, he doesn't! He doesn't know how to love others, not like I-" as soon as it began, the outburst died. With a huff he detached from me entirely, crossing his arms(still carrying things) and looking straight forward.Gilbird nipped my ear and flew back over to rest atop Gilbert's head.

We walked in silence from then on.

* * *

Riding and riding, the only comfort knowing she'd be at the end of this journey. We're passing town after town, but none that stand out as somewhere he'd go. Kearn, Domun, Shular, all tiny towns with no more than fifty people each. Until we reach that old castle where I'm sure he's hiding her, I'm not going to bother with minor distractions. I can't afford to waste time. Who knows how much of the past he's told her already?

* * *

The last section is Austria/Roderich's PoV, in case it's unclear.

First, the names:

Rosa: fem!Spain

Francis: France

Lovino/Ramona: normal and fem!S. Italy

Eduard: Estonia

Kat(yusha): Ukraine

Toris: Lithuania

Felix(Feliks): Poland

Peter: Sealand(as a somewhat adult in this)

Michelle: Seychelles(same as Sealand)

Lily: Liechtenstein

Vera: fem!Switzerland

Mattias: Denmark

If you don't know who Gilbert, Roderich, and Elizabeta(the storyteller) are go back and read the other chapters haha. Thanks so much for reviews! SoulMistress12, you're the one motivating me to post another(and another and another) chapter XD. Don't be afraid to review,other folks! I love reading reviews. Even if it's just, "hey, I like/dislike your story", it's nice. Anyways, have a nice day/night~!


	11. Chapter Nine

A/N: I'm not sure what the accepted nekotalia cat's names are, so I just gave them somewhat random names.

* * *

We reached his house a little bit ago, I have to admit it's a lot neater than I thought it would be. The outside was a faded tan color, the kind that gives you the impression it used to be a bright color. I really like those people who color their houses, our castle was always too big to be anything but stone and wood. There were some small windows, lacking glass, and a door that looked older than Gilbert. The house wasn't in a clearing like most houses, but nestled into the forest like a cave.

He didn't have many pets, just a small brown kitten, a rough-looking white cat, and some chickens. When I asked him the name of the kitten he laughed at me. " Name a cat? That's ridiculous, who would name their domestic pet? Especially a cat, they're independent. It's not like it would value the name or anything.". I looked at him for a few seconds, wondering how he could be so dumb. " Naming an independent yet domesticated animal, hmm, like a chick?" I asked, staring at Gilbird.

Gilbert had a confused expression at first then scowled. " Oh shut up, you're just jealous you don't have an awesome chick like I do. You don't even have a pet, huh?". I turned away from him to pick up the kitten and pet it, a female I decided. I always wanted a furry pet, something you could snuggle with when you were cold, and cry on when you were sad. I studied the kitty. She had the usual feline features, whiskers seeming long because she's young. Her eyes, large and green, stared back into mine, as if she were studying me, too. I felt somewhat of a bond with this kitten, I guess because we're both stuck with Gilbert, although she could probably leave whenever she wanted. In fact, I wonder why she's here...

A little rumbling sound came from her, different from purring, and she mewled, still staring at me. 'Ah, she's hungry'. The thought caused mine to rumble a bit too, and I snuggled her close, laughing. Her purr was loud for her size, it made me laugh even more.

" So, have you gone crazy, or what? Did the cat tell you a joke?" He laughed obnoxiously at his own comment then sobered up. " Uh, have you ever had a pet?"

" Well, sort of. There were wilds cats that wandered around the castle's grounds and things that resembled dogs. Also, we had horses and sometimes birds would stay here. I never really had a domestic pet, though." I frowned, thinking about it. The one cat I tried to pet had run away slowly, looking back every once in a while as if trying to lead me away. Miss Charlotte never would have let me, though.

I snuggles the kitten some more, enjoying the fur and rough tongue on my cheeks. If I could name her... I wonder what I would call her. I wouldn't want it to be anything like Gilbert, and I don't want to give her one of my nicknames. I think I might call her Sepia, because of her fur shade, but there's so many colors in there I'd be able to call her rainbow, nearly.

" Do you want this one? I don't really care for cats other than Moritz here-" he scratched behind the white cat's ears-", so it's not like it'll get attention otherwise.".

" Heeey, I thought you don't name cats! What's up with Moritz?" I exclaimed, laughing at his immediate change of heart.

" Well, I figured if you plan to name every living thing, I might as well give him a manly name before you call him Monika or Fluffy or something else embarrassing.". He looked down at Moritz and wouldn't make eye contact.

" Monika's a nice name, but I don't think I want to give her a human's name. She's kind of a sepia, mahogany, brownish color, so I'm thinking Maho or something." I lifted her up to look into her eyes, a bright green shade."Hmm, Cica maybe, or even Bianca." I smiled, warmth flooding through me. "There's so many options, I can hardly decide!"

Gil just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Clearly you have never been in charge of something. Yeah, there's a bunch of potential names. Bianca's a human name, though."

" I think Bianca is the name that's staying~." I nuzzled the kitten. " Bianca Bianca Bianca. Your name is Bianca."

He laughed at me and continued inside the house. The inside had walls a similar color as the outside, and was surprisingly not messy. " I know what you're going to say, shut up, I like to be able to walk comfortably through my room." I picked up a sheet of paper and immediately put it back down. Who draws women without clothes on and keeps it around their house like a book?!

He led me to a room with a bed, candle, and a window. "You'll be sleeping in here, enjoy. Not exactly castle-quality, but it's what you get. Hope you can cook breakfast~". The look on his face was cheerful but serious, so I figured I'd be responsible for our food preparation for a while. I guess it would be easy to get used to this, at least until I'm found.

* * *

Oh gosh, life. Sorry it took so long for this update, I wasn't sleeping and there was some arguments and whatnot, pretty much a ton of stress that I'm finally starting to relieve. The next update will definitely be sooner, and hopefully less fluffy. Though *hinthint* being around someone for a long time tends to inspire you to like them more. At least, that's what I've seen. There's still a huge weird twist coming up, but that's not for at least 3 more chapters. I think this story will have a total of 16 chapters(including intro), so yeah. Anyways, enough babbling, thanks for reading, I'd be very appreciative if you would review, and have a nice day/night~!

PS: Not sure if I'm supposed to say it every chapter or what, but I don't own Hetalia, not in any way.


	12. Chapter Ten

The past few months have been a little crazy. I'll start from the beginning.

* * *

This village is so peaceful. The people are all kind and helpful with anything I need. Everyone has a specific skill, and are always willing to teach it to each other. A young boy who likes to be called Feli taught me how to make basic but effective portraits and drawings, Francis's nephew Matthew is teaching me how to cook flat bread cakes, he calls them pancakes. The ladies here are so sweet, they accept me rather than curse me from coming from another lifestyle.

At first I was searching for a way to escape. I actually found one, but by the time I found it I got attached to this town. It was a little empty space in the forest where I could potentially set up a camp and get away in the night. That wouldn't be right though. Gilbert housed, fed, and entertained me. He was a great host, and turned out to be a great friend. I couldn't put him through the worry of missing me.

I settled into this town for good after that. I decided that if Roderich was ever planning to save me, he would have done so by now. He's probably remarried someone, like my friend Bella. Thoughts like this used to upset me, but now I'm just calmly happy for them. I mean, I probably never had much of a chance marrying him anyways. He seemed interested in me, but judging from the last minutes we had together it might've been more physical than emotional for him. I don't need that, I need someone dependable, a little unpredictable but easy to understand. I guess someone like Gilbert.

I'm not quite sure what I feel for him. I know it's positive, but I don't know if it's really love or not. I thought I loved Roderich but now look at us, it's probably been half a year already and we have had no contact. Gilbert is with me everyday, he knows my favourite color, food, probably most things about me... What if I'm wrong, though? I was probably wrong about Roderich, he could just be really friendly and I could be misreading his intentions. Oh God, I can even trust my mind anymore because it's controlled by my heart.

I've been keeping track of my daily life in a diary. I've written the events in bold and my thoughts about them lightly so I can remember how long it's been and what's happened. Lately there's been several entries involving Gilbert, heh. I've written down all my thoughts and feelings. On paper it's easy to see I'm at least smitten, and I can think more about what to do. I usually keep it close under my bed. I'm a little worried, it disappeared a day ago, but I've probably just misplaced it outside. Not much is happening lately, anyways, so it's okay.

The future looks warm. I wouldn't say it looks bright, but definitely warm.

* * *

All this time and nothing. It's like he disappeared off the earth with her. We've searched as far as animals will go, now we're headed back and we're going to search thoroughly through every little town, village and cave. I will find her.

It's been so cold and lonely without her. I didn't realize exactly how much I love her until recently. I always knew I liked her, started to feel like I love her almost a year ago. I've been cursing myself every day for being so forward on the last day we were together. Before that incredible asshole kidnapped her. I know what he's doing, and it's not fair. How could I have caused his downfall? I loved him as a brother. His actions are entirely childish, and it's almost making me hate him. I know he can't help it though, his homelife can't have been great after he left.

I still want her back though. Broken childhood or not, she's mine.

* * *

I took a little nap earlier, it was so warm outside and my bed is so comfortable. To work the rest of the comfy sleep out of my system, I stretched my arms over my head. Hearing someone enter, I called out "Gilbert? You there?" and got a mumbled reply. This is kinda odd for him, he'd been so loud lately, that I got up and went to check on him. He had a strange look on his face, like he's hiding something.

" Hey, are you okay?" I ask, concerned. Now he's shuffling, not looking me in the eye, and he's got something behind his back. I lean forward to see it and he pivots, keeping it out of my sight.

" I'll answer that after I ask you a question, Liz. Well, I'll show you first." He brought the item out from behind his back and instantly I feel my face heat up. My diary, so that's where it went. My eyes widened slightly and I struggled for an explanation. Surely he read it! That would mean he knows my feelings... "Uh, did you read it?" Still clinging to the hope he'd ignored his curiosity, even though I knew that was unlikely.

He nodded and smiled, not his normal cocky grin, but a warm smile. "I did. I was looking for a sign the affection is mutual, I finally found it." He hugged me tight suddenly and I responded slightly, mind racing.

... What? He likes me back...? I always figured he'd kidnapped me to spite Roderich, there was no way he could like me. He barely even knew me! Granted, we've had a bit of time now to know each other, but that's still not nearly enough knowledge in the beginning! Oh the gods, and he knows I like him! I made an effort to keep that little book hidden. True, I was more vigilant at first but I still thought it was a good spot! Well, what now?

* * *

Ahhhhhh! I'm so so sorry it took me forever to update, got insanely busy thanks to finals and then too excited to type thanks to con. Anyways, sorry for such a time skip! I don't want to put a lot of those in, just saying, only one or two and then the prologue-time. I'll try to update more often but 1.) gotta type up essays for scholarships and junk and 2.) the class I used to type this up in changed, I got bumped up a level and now have no free time in that class. I'll update more than once a month, though. Happy recent New Years and hope you had a pleasant December 25th(my family does Christmas but whatever is cool :D ) . As always, hope you enjoyed reading this, and review pleeeease? I absolutely love reviews and they tend to motivate me to update. Have a nice day/ a good night!


	13. Non story chapter

Hey, HetaliaFangirlAru here, I want to apologize for having not updated in so long. Honestly, I know how the ending is supposed to go and I have a clue how to get there, but my inspiration has faded away, hopefully not permanently. Anyhoo, is anyone interested in more chapters? I will update if people want me to, I can make something up I'm sure, but if no one feels like reading it (I won't be offended :3 ) then I'll just leave it on the cliffhanger. So, yay or nay? Let me know in reviews or messages, please.


End file.
